Andie Star
Andie Star was a 30-year-old local newscaster for Mystic Falls and friends with Jenna. Biography Season Two Jenna introduced Andie to Damon at the Grill. Damon wasn't interested in her at first, but later that night he called her and invited her to his house in an attempt to confide in someone following Rose's death. Damon talked to her about his problems and his love for Elena. He then fed on her and compelled her not to tell anyone. Damon didn't seem to care about Andie, using her for sex and feeding, and compelling her regularly. After a fierce argument with Stefan and Elena, Damon goes to his room where Andie awaits him. She confesses her love for him, and for the first time, he shows desire to kill her, but contains himself and compels Andie to leave before he kills her. Season Three In The Birthday, Andie and Damon have resumed their relationship and seem genuinely happy with each other. Andie helped him find information about Stefan through her contacts. She was working late at the station when she was suddenly confronted by Stefan, who compelled her to stay on the edge of the stage. When Damon arrived Stefan forced him to watch as Andie jumped and fell to the ground, dying on impact. Damon was clearly saddened as he kneeled and observed Andie's lifeless body. However, Stefan revealed to him that he fed Andie his blood, so Andie would rise as a vampire. As Damon took Andie's body back to the mansion, Damon bitterly tried to play off his feelings in front of Elena the next morning, but finally confessed to Elena about how Andie and him were looking for Stefan all along. Elena was furious that he hadn't told her this. After completing her transition in The Hybrid, Andie remembered everything on what Damon did to her and Stefan leading her to her death. Damon managed to talk things through and apologized since he wanted to get his brother back. She was given daylight ring and accompanied Damon to the mountains when he received a call from Alaric. During the search for Stefan, Andie, Alaric, Damon, and Elena find Ray Sutton and bind him to a tree; unfortunately, being a hybrid, Ray starts to transform and Damon leads a rabid Ray away while Andie takes Alaric and Elena to safety. In The End of The Affair, Andie had been spending a number of days to learn her restraint over human blood and seemed to be getting the hang of it. After Katherine calls Damon with news of Stefan and Klaus' location, Damon informs her and Elena of it, and they drive to Chicago. They first go to visit Stefan's old apartment, where Andie examines the list of killings that Stefan wrote when he was ripper. Andie later goes with Damon to Gloria's Bar where they ask Gloria where Stefan is. Gloria proves a bit helpful, telling them that they will be back later that evening. When Elena concocts a plan where she will be able to talk to Stefan, Andie and Damon agreed to this plan and would distract Klaus. As Elena speaks with Stefan, Andie and Damon face Klaus and try as much to distract him. Klaus overpowered them and Andie was almost killed by him until Gloria stops him by igniting the stake he was going to use on her. While diring back to Mystic Falls, Andie apologzies to Damon the way she reacted at the time when she became a vampire. She also tells him that she refuses to become a ripper like Stefan. In The Reckoning, Andie walks out of the Mystic Grill until she encounters Klaus once again. Fearing that he would kill her, instead Klaus compelled her since she had no vervain. Under his compulsion, Andie was forced to tell him about Elena been alive and is located in the Mystic Falls High School. The two go to the school where Elena and a group of students were contributing to Senior Prank Night in the gym. Inside the school, Andie was very frightened when Klaus questioned her if she ever turned someone into a vampire, Andie responded 'no'. When they spotted Dana and Chad in the hallway, Klaus compelled her to feed them her blood, in which she does. After feeding them her blood and compelling them to forget what she did, Klaus compelled her to leave. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Caroline mentioned to Elena and Bonnie that she and Andie were spending a few days in helping Dana and Chad to learn their self-control after they completed their transitions. Appearing in Homecoming, Andie arrives to the Salvatore House where she meets up with Mikael and Damon. There, they plan together with Mikael how Klaus can be killed. Mikael shows her and Damon the White Oak Stake, the only weapon that can kill an Original. When Stefan comes, Andie looked on in horror when Mikael feeds on him, incapacitating him. As Damon was about to leave and prepare to kill Klaus, Andie wished him luck and went back to look over Chad and Dana. In Our Town, Andie teams up with Damon and Stefan to go to the Witch House where they would meet Bonnie. They find out that a hybrid was there and Andie was almost bitten, only for Damon who managed to save her life by ripping the hybrid's heart out. Later, she goes with Damon and Alaric to a fundraising for the Wickery Bridge. As they talk about Elena and that there is something changing with her, Andie volunteered to look after her while Damon has a conversation up with Klaus and Carol. When Andie decided to take Elena home, Stefan appeared in front and snapped Andie's neck. After waking up, she noticed what had happened and called Damon that Stefan kidnapped Elena. In Dangerous Liaisons, Andie received an invitation from Rebekah after she finished work and attended the Mikaelsons' ball. During the event, she dances with Damon a bit until she watches him to dance with Rebekah. In The Murder of One, Andie met up with Stefan, Damon, Matt, Elena, Caroline, Dana, and Chad in the woods. There, she holds one of the stakes and agreed to Stefan and Damon's plan to kill the Originals. She and Chad met up with Stefan, Dana, Matt, and Elena in the Grill where they plan to lure Finn outside and kill him. The plan was a success while Andie managed to snap Troy's neck after he snapped Dana's neck, and watched Finn die. Believing that the Originals were dead, not even realizing that Bonnie broke the binding spell, Andie leaves and returns home to celebrate. Near the end of Do Not Go Gentle, Andie gathered with Meredith, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jamie, Dana, and Chad in the mausoleum where they are waiting to say their good-byes to Alaric. In The Departed, Andie received a call from Carol while she was in her apartment. She revealed to her that Alaric outed them to the council and they are planning to kill them after they find Klaus. Andie thanked her, and immediately leaves Mystic Falls. Before she left, she tried to call Damon, but instead left him a message. Season Four Andie doesn't appear in Season Four, but she was mentioned in a deleted scene of Memorial, where Damon informed Stefan that Andie was somewhere in North Carolina and enjoying her peaceful life there. Appearances ;Season 2 *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''Klaus'' ;Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (mentioned only) *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''The Departed'' ;Season 4 *''Memorial'' (mentioned only) Category:Females Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampires Category:Undead